User blog:NOBODY/What to do with the current state of adminship candidates
The contents of this blog post were put into effect on December 28th 2013. Although there was very little response to the completed version of the blog post, the reason the contents of this blog post were were put into effect were because it was assumed that the community agreed to this blog post by not negatively commenting on anything or commenting at all. This agreement is further supported by the consistent attempts by NOBODY to highlight this blog post for others to see and comment. ---- Hi all! On the Nitrome Wiki, if you want to become an admin, you have to fulfill all qualifications here, then submit a request on the same page. Due to general forgetfulness by me (I have a lot of things to do on the wiki) there are 5 unaddressed RfAs (R'equest '''f'or 'A'dminship. Lowercase s is added to make RfA plural) requests. This was highlighted by SQhi on his request for adminship. Considering how it will be kind of disjointed to leave comments on everyone's RfAs, I thought I'd make a big blog post and address all five. General information Activity The Nitrome Wiki, as of November 7th 2013, has had a dramatic drop in contributions and editors. To give you an idea of this, me, Ayernam, and AustinCarter4ever usually edit every day, while Sim533, Klemen702, and FrostyFlyTrap edit regularly. Santiago Gonzalez Martin drops in to edit often, while Random-storykeeper and Emitewiki2 drop in rarely to edit, although they do often browse the Nitrome Wiki . New people who have been contributing a lot include Cos.gu, and IMCR8Z. SQhi currently in in exams, but he will likely often edit once those are finished. As of now. TinyCastleGuy very rarely ever edits, but does spend a lot of time in the chat. Thus, the regularly editing user to admin ration is: 2 \over 7 If the two new users are included, this would bring the ration to: 2 \over 9 What admin rights are for Admin rights grant users extra tools to help the wiki with. They can: *Ban users *Delete pages/images *Restore deleted pages/images *Protect pages Something else to keep in mind: admin rights are not some sort of special rank of how awesome you are, obtained by editing a lot. I think this should be highlighted on the RfA page (if not already). The candidates Not the person you're thinking of Not the person you're thinking of (his name has now been shortened to NTPYTO) joined in 2012, and edited quite a lot, fixing up grammar along with adding a lot of content. He would often make 50 or so edits each day, fixing up grammar and doing large scale edits to a whole bunch of related content. He edited quite prominently for a long time, however, after April 25th his editing dropped off considerably, no edits until June. His short return in June brought back some of his much welcomed editing, as those 13 edits he made integrated into pages that needed them. He later posted on blog comment in August, and made two edits to Talk:Transport truck in October. Now, although NTPYTO is a hard working editor, I don't really think he needs admin rights. Furthermore, he has not been very active for the past few months. Now, although some may see it as wrong for not considering him an admin because he simply isn't active, I would expect an admin to at least make some edits every month. '''Helpful links *NTPYTO user contributions *Adminship page AtomDestroyer24E AtomDestroyer24E in 2012 helped out considerably with Project:Revise 2. After that, he made many tiny edits here and there (nothing is bad with that), and added an alternate strategy to the Flightless page. However, I objects to his adminship for multiple reasons. One reason is that I don't think he needs the tools. The second reason is mainspace (mainspace is a word used to refer to all regular Nitrome Wiki articles that talk about Nitrome games, or essentially, any non-redirect page listed at and any page accessible through ) activity. Although he has been rather active in the mainspace, much of his activity has been in April and June 2012. Since June 2012, he has made 2 mainspace edits - this edit to the Flightless page, and this edit to the Uncle Rico page. Now, I know I seem to be focusing on his mainspace edits, but I think that if anyone is going to be an admin, they have to at least make some mainspace edits AtomDestroyer24E has made 2 mainspace edits since June 2012, and the fact that he has made only 2 mainspace edits over the past 17 months I think, unfortunately, disqualifies him. I have nothing against him, it's just that it's expected that users at least make some edits while their adminship is going on. Finally, the third reason is that he seems to be more active in the userspace than in the mainspace, as in 2013 (as on November 9th 2013), he has made 14 userspace edits and 2 mainspace edits. Nutshell: I don't think he needs adminship, due to lack of mainspace activity and does not seem to need the tools. NOTE: This user has had a previous account which was disabled on the grounds of a visiting relative objecting to this user's use of the Nitrome Wiki. This user's edits in their previous account were brought into consideration for their adminship. Helpful links *Contributions *[http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AtomDestroyer12E Previous account contributions] *AtomDestroyer24E Adminship page Takeshi64 Another excellent user, Takeshi64 edited extensively when he was still active. Unfortunately, he seems to have become semi-inactive (likely due to school), making few mainspace edits and a lot of blog comment. However, I'm not objecting to him for commenting on blogs (commenting usually takes less time than mainspace editing). For one, I don't think he needs the tools. Secondly, he hasn't been editing that much. Sure, he hasn't been doing many mainspace edits and more blog comments, but even his commenting has been rather irregular. Takeshi64 has been a great help the wiki, bringing forth really good ideas and also contributing excellent pixel art. I don't think he has become inactive, I think he just doesn't have time to edit. *Contributions *Adminship request Ayernam Ayernam is an exceptional user. He edits frequently, knows code, often keeps things up to do date, he would be an excellent admin. Even though all of this is good, and he has no faults, I don't think he should have admin rights, as I don't think he needs them. Explanation below. Of the things you get to do when you're an admin (listed here), there have been exceedingly rare occurrences here (as of November 10th 2013) of banning people. In fact, as of November 10th 2013, there were only 4 banned users, the first user banned for 3 days for inappropriate edits (which are exceedingly rare here), the second banned for some accidental edits (they were later unbanned), another user for an inappropriate user name, and another user banned for 1 day so that they would read their talk page. Deleting pages is rather rare also, as deleting pages is usually only required when you're doing some thing relating to moving pages (which is also uncommonly done). Restoring deleted pages or images is even rarer, and protecting pages is also considerably rarer. Although Ayernam is an amazing user, I just don't think he needs the admin tools. If it ever comes that we need another admin, he will be first on the list for people to admin. *Adminship page *Contributions SQhi SQhi is the most recently nominated user, and has been rather active in non-mainspace places for a long time. Although he doesn't rally edit the mainspace that much, he does oversee every other part of the wiki. He looks at blog post, assesses problems by bringing them to the forums, suggests ideas for managing other tiny parts of the wiki, and practically everything else non-mainspace. He has been quite active to, dropping in often to see how things are doing, and replying to forum topics constantly. Although SQhi has no need for banning users and protecting page, he has shown on his Request for Adminship page how he can pretty much use all other admins rights to the fullest. Summarizing it here wouldn't essentially be just copying and pasting what he has here, so if you want to know what he will be able to to with his admin rights, head over and read it, because it shows how he will be able to help out in neglected parts of the wiki, and to considerably speed up other events which take a long time to get done. I'm not selecting SQhi just because he wrote a long paragraph of text, but because he has shown every single place he can help the wiki (which is a lot), also highlighting how he will be able to help neglected parts of the wiki. It is because of this that I think SQhi should receive admin rights. But I'm not chosen!? Now, even if you haven't been chosen to be an admin, don't worry, there will be times in the future to request adminship. Furthermore, if there so happens to be big, large scale things that have to be done on the wiki, it is possible to give people temporary admin rights. If find something that needs to be done on an article that requires admin right, bring it up on the article's talk page, message me, place the proper template on the page ( for deletions), or bring the problem to the Forum. Reviewing adminship candidates and closing RfA Now that all candidates have been reviewed, do you agree with what I'm saying? If not, or you just want to comment, leave your message in the comment. Anything you don't agree with, leave it in the comments. Now that the review is done, if everyone is fine with my decisions, I would like to close all adminship pages with a modified version of the failed template (with the exception of the person who got adminship), that says that the candidate was not selected for adminship based off this blog post, with a link to this blog post. Do any of you have any better ideas for this? Perhaps something less harsh? Also, after we get over what we do with the adminship candidates, I would also like to close adminship. I want to close it due to the small amount of contributors we currently have. Also, by closing it, I do not mean I want to cancel it. So, here's a handy list of stuff that needs discussion. *Do you agree with what I have said about the 5 candidates? If you don't agree with something, please put it in a comment. *Are you fine with me closing all adminship pages? *Are you fine with my idea for a modified banner? If not, do you have any ideas for an alternate one? *Do you have any suggestions for an alternate, less harsh version of the banner? *Are you okay with me closing adminship, reopening it when we get more users editing? Category:Blog posts